It wasn't a dream I SWEAR
by haply 'nonmus
Summary: Moldy...I mean Voldemort is after people in the muggle world...Hermione bless her heart is trying to stop it...GOOD LUCK! There is a little bit of pairing but it's funny if you read my bits and pecies that aren't part of the story
1. The Adventure Begins

Hey all...So sorry about my last fic i need to work on it i know... There is a story behind this one though...ONe day when me and my friend Bradie were going up to a Church Activity she telling me about a fic she wanted to write from a dream...the only thing she remembered though was that Hermione came running up to my house following a car...and i was shocked to see her...so i filled in the blanks (there as you will be able to tell are a lot of blanks) This is kinda an Hhr fic but there are other pairings...there are a lot of stories behind them also so i will be sure to include them but that's story one

Key Elements for this fic

MeAmy (amiLyn)

I play volleyball, Love The Little Mermaid, Phantom of the Opera, Dance, I am smart...(or so i am told)..., I went on a volleyball road trip

* * *

I sat bolt up in bed…I KNEW IT! I heard something…and I knew just what that something was…my best friend's shrill eeeep! That was the second time I heard it. There it was again. I pushed the daisy covered blanket off me and pulled my frizzy red hair out of my face. So that's three…HER FAVORITE number! I then smiled, it must have been part of the dream. One of my favorite characters was running down my twisting bending road following a new blue pick-up truck. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. I had turned the water on and my mouth was full of foam when the doorbell rang.

"Will someone get that?" I yelled white foam dribbling down my chin. _Aw Crap!_ I grabbed a square of toilet paper and whipped the nasty substance off. The doorbell rang again. "Come on there is only eight other people in this house!" I spit the remaining foam in the sink and was gargling as I walked down the hall peering in each individual room. _Tyler was in his room when I went for my nap, Kyle and Greg were watching a movie in Mom and Dad's room…where is everybody. _As I walked down the hall I maneuvered around items and I watched where I stepped as not to step on a lego.

"I'm coming I'm coming." I walked down the stairs with great care as the boys forgot to do there chores, again. I looked through the glass on the door and could see someone wearing a blueish purple coat and jeans. When I opened the door my mouth dropped sticky mouthwash spilling down my chin and on my light green shirt.

"And I was told you were smart." A small girl walked in her hair as frizzy as mine but brown pulled back in a hair tie. Her face was red from the cold a small stick in her hand swung at the puddle of green liquid making it disappear.

"H-Her-mione?" I asked barley getting air to my lungs.

"Yea?" Hermione smiled, "It's kinda cold can I come inside?" I swung the door open and she walked inside. "Has he been here yet?" Hermione looked around and I felt my face getting hot and icky, the entry way had muddy shoes strewn here there and everywhere, the stairs were covered in little boy underwear and dirty diapers, and worst of all was the smell coming from the mudd room the cat box hadn't been changed in about three weeks and the Tyler forgot to let the dogs out that morning leaving a disgusting smell.

"Hmm so this is how you take care of your house?" Hermione asked looking from the mudd room to the stairs.

"No, I've had school and…wait it's October why aren't you in school?" I defended.

"Oh that is part why I am here. Did you know that you and your friend Bradie should be a fifth year and a fourth?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Huh?" I looked at her cocking my head to the right.

"I mean that you and your friend Bradie have extraordinary powers…when you are happy, and together, if you are separated you are worthless…right now…but with training you could go without." Hermione explained.

"Pause back up rewind play…So you mean Bradie and I have like a magical ying-yang thing?"

"Yes, has he been here yet?" Hermione looked around for any signs of real trouble, except for bad house keeping.

"Who? Ooooh Harry no?" I said in a teasing way like when I talk about Braide's crush Bob.

"No Moldy…I me--"

"Voldemort? No but I've been upstairs in bed, sleeeeeeeping I was about to take a shower before I go to practice, it's easier to run when my hair is wet." Hermione looked at me like I had three eyes.

"Alrighty then, go shower, we need to recruit some people anyways." Hermione went and made herself comfortable in the only clean place in the house, besides my room, the living room. I ran upstairs and showered.

"Oh I do miss J.K." Hermione said putting my copy of the sixth book down.

"You knew her?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yup she was in the same year as me and Harry."

"Harry and me? Oh sorry." I turned red and she smiled.

"It's alright, I am the same way sometimes."

"What happened to J.K.?" I asked fastening my belt and shoving my stuff in my bag.

"She got hit by Voldemort." A silent tear fell down her face.

"I'm so sorry. Hermione why are you here?" I asked hoping she didn't think me rude.

"I need your help. Voldemort has already taken Harry Ron Rosemary Anderson Kraig Smyth and Luna Lovegood…maybe even Bradie, I followed him down this road. But I lost him at that bend by 'Fishback' Circle." Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, oh hey I gotta go sorry." I grabbed my bag and she got out of the old rickety green chair.

"I'm coming with you." Hermione followed me out the door and into the car. "They can't see me unless they read the books." She whispered in my ear when I got in.

"Hey guys ready?" I asked in my cheeriest voice. Yuko turned around from the front seat and screamed.

* * *

PLease let me know what you think...i really want this to be good...and i'll update once very couple of days...assuming mom and daddy don't get in the way 


	2. Kate Gets Mixed In

"What's wrong Yuko?" Sister Fishback looked at her when they stopped to push the buttons to get out of the gated community.

"It's Hermione, from the Harry Potter books, at least I think it is, she looks like her." I turned to my right and Hermione knew she was in trouble.

"Uh…Huh?" I looked at Yuko hoping to make her think she was seeing something.

"Don't you see her?" Yuko asked, that was more words then I had ever heard her speak in English in one sentence.

"Do you see her Mariah?" I looked at Mariah hoping to not have to answer that question.

"No, Mom?" Mariah looked at her mother who looked at Yuko for a brief second to prevent running off the road with her two year old-new car. Hermione still remained silent and motionless.

"Yuko do you feel alright?" Sister Fishback asked slowing down to turn onto the highway.

"I don't know," Yuko felt her own forehead and looked back at the supposedly empty seat. Hermione had moved into the seats behind Mariah and me.

"I may be uh thirsty?" Yuko drained her water bottle and said she must have been seeing things.

"Alright Ladies here you go have fun we will meet you here at about six thirty, maybe forty I have a meeting about baby llama care tonight for the harsh winter coming." I left the door open and pretended to pull out my 'stuck' bag, quickly Hermione pulled herself out. Knocking into Kate.

"Hey Kate," I said as I swung the bag over my shoulder. "Why are you practicing with C-Team?"

"I couldn't make JV so I am here now." Kate rubbed her shoulder, "How heavy is that bag? I know you loaded it up for the trip and never used any of it but…"

"It's just my sweats, maybe the water bottle hit you," I said looking at Hermione her thumbs up.

"Come on let's go change." Kate said leading the way to the maroon locker room. Hermione followed unsure of herself.

"Hey Kate you haven't read the Harry Potter books have you?" I said as I threw my bag into the small locker entitled all.

"Nope, are we still gunna go see the fourth movie tomorrow?" Kate asked as she tied her shoes.

"I don't know, maybe." I shrugged I held the door open and several girls walked in as I waited for Kate. Hermione rushed out quickly before Kate walked through.

"Ladies go run your mile," Coach Conover said. Hermione watched as Kate and I took off. Talking about this and that as we ran our warm up. But as I came around the first lap I saw Hermione standing next to Coach Conover, Coach Conover yelling at her because she wasn't running.

"Whatcha looking at?" Kate asked as we tore down the first hall.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I smiled my fake smile and ran faster then I was tearing up the stairs and falling hard on my face.

"Are you ok?" Kate stopped and helped me up.

"Yeah I think I am fine. Don't quote me on that though." Kate and I ran the last seven sets and came in to the gym huffing and puffing. I looked over my shoulder and Hermione looked very frustrated with coach who was still giving her a hard time for not running like she should be.

"Amy?" Holly yelled from across the circle. "Pay a lil' attention alright?" I pulled my right arm across my chest and counted with my teammates as soon as we were done counting the Varsity came in. They went and ran there mile.

"Hey Amy-Lee," Kate had a ball and threw it at me. "Partners?" She asked as she got situated on the opposite side of the net.

"Alright sounds good." We threw the ball over and that's when Kate started drilling me.

"Amy what's wrong? Your not being yourself, I know you have uh…mood swings but your just kinda out of it," Kate said catching the ball and serving it back. I had to jump to grab it, "Today you were totally well…active I guess, now you fell on the stairs? I've never seen you do that!"

"I know I know, it's just well…" I stopped mid-sentence. I looked around and Kate served the ball back at me. I had to go chase it because I wasn't paying attention.

"Come on remember the bus? We talked for at least five hours, and then at Jodee's Grandma's we slept on hard wood together so the other wouldn't be alone." Kate said catching the ball and throwing it instead of serving.

"Ok," I took a deep breathe, "I know you'll think I am crazy but Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's 'girlfriend' came to my house today, right before practice, and she's here now, look…" I pointed at Hermione but she was scowling at me.

"Amy?" Kate just held the ball, she stared at me and showed great concern.

"She's there I swear ask Yuko." I said.

"Amy are you feeling ok? Are you sure you didn't rattle your brain when you fell?" Kate asked as serious as I had ever seen her.

"Kate come on, I am being serious," I pleaded.

"Bring it in." Coach Conover yelled after blowing her whistle.

"Kate?" I looked at her hoping she wasn't blowing me off.

"We'll talk after practice." Kate said looking at Conover for direction.

"Ok," Then the lights went out. Several girls screamed.

"Power-outage." Holly screamed.

"Lumos." Hermione's wand flickered to light.

"Ohmigosh," Sarah King said looking at it.

"Kate come on," My heart beat had quickened and I knew that everyone could see Hermy now. I grabbed Kate's hand and Hermione's light lead us to the locker room. Hermione sent a burst of light into the locker room.

"Quickly get dressed," Hermione demanded. Kate and I quickly changed to jeans and t-shirts.

"Amy grab your sweater where we are going it is not warm." Hermione said she grabbed my arm and I grabbed Kate's. With our sweaters in hand we were swept into a whirlwind.

"It's better and more comfortable then apperating." Hermione said with a grin. "Fred and George's idea."

"Wanna here something funny?" I asked then I realized where we were, in front of the Mason's house.

"Why are we here?" I asked Hermione.

"We need some strong men." Hermione said walking up the steps. Bryan opened the door.

"What the—" Bryan looked at me.

"Hi?" I raised my eyebrow staring at Hermione who Bryan was looking straight through. Kate looked at me then to Hermione then to Bryan then back again.

"Does someone wanna explain something to me?" Hermione asked.

"Someone just shoot me now." I said covering my face with my hands.

"There you go with that 'shooting' thing." Kate said rolling her eyes.


	3. In the Dungeon

Sorry it took so long folks...

So in this one

Rosemary Friend but not totally trustable...loves ROn...wait and see...

Krysis a boy that i know that is really cool

* * *

A long and annoying moan escaped from her throat.

"Shut up in there," a man called from outside the door. She slowly opened her eyes and saw several people looking over her, a red-head, a brunette, and a boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, well now it's Dethers Academy," the Red head said. Bradie closed her eyes and then opened one again.

"I am dreaming right?" She whispered. Then she sat up rubbing the back of her head.

"Um, not unless you and me are having the same dream," A familiar voice said.

"Rosemary?" Bradie looked over one of the boys shoulders and there in the corner was the familiar girl sitting in a ball.

"Yeah?" Rosemary looked up, her glasses askew and here face stained with tears.

"Ok can someone explain what's going on here?" The brunette said.

"I don't know who you guys are but I am…"

"Harry Potter and that's Ron, but who are you?" Bradie pointed to the brunette.

"I'm Krys, who are you, that's Rosemary I go to…"

"Oh your Krys, I know who you are!" Bradie said. Then she looked at Harry and Ron, "Why isn't this Hogwarts, and why did they put you here they may have put us here for the same reason."

"I am down here because they don't want me getting him out of here, and I was stupid enough to come back here for my seventh year even though Moine said that Neither Harry nor me should go." Ron said turning what appeared to be red even though it was pitch black.

"I am down here cause they didn't want me to find the Horcruxes, or the last one, his snake and kill her." Harry said, "He must have been feeling week after I destroyed the locket, the cup, and Ravenclaw's glasses."

"The locket…RAB…Sirius's Brother that's not who has er…had the locket…it was the right one but…" Bradie started.

"But it's one little thing that he stuck in there to throw me off, I know I know." Harry said looking embarrassed that this girl new more then him about his life, "How do you know these things?"

"I only understand them when Amy is around, wait a second, Krys smart, Rosemary singer, Bradie and Amy…" Bradie began.

"Huh?" Ron looked at her thoroughly confused.

"I don't know, sometimes I just go on, but like I said sometimes Amy just needs to be there to fill in the blank."

"Oh, AmiLyn?" Krys asked looking up.

"Yup yup." Bradie said with a smile.

"She's cool, and she's smart, and she…" Krys paused, he turned red then went and sat next to Rosemary.

"She…?" Bradie asked poking him. Then the door banged open.

"Where is the third girl?" A tall white man dressed in black robes strood in pure hate in his red red eyes.

"I don't know your exceltcy," A tall man with a long nose and slimy black hair said.

"Snape you are supposed to be my right hand man, _where is the girl?_" Voldemort demanded.

"I don't know sire, if I did she would be here," Snape said.

"Scilent," Voldemort screamed seeming to become ten-feet taller, "I have had enough of you and your's." And with that Voldemort waved his wand and Snape burst into what seemed to be black confetti. "Now where is she?"

"Who?" Krys asked standing against Voldemort, Harry and Ron following suite.

"The other one, I don't know her name but she has something I want," Voldemort said. Then he turned to Bradie. "Something to do with you."

"Me? But I don't have anything you want!" Bradie spat her braces gleaming.

"Yes, actually, you do, and when I find her, oh hmmhmm, the world will be mine, along with everyone in it." Voldemort said he moved closer to Bradie and reached out to touch her blonde hair, but she moved in the knick of time, "But I have to have you together, I can't have either one of you dead, or it just won't work for another thousand years, and I don't know if I will ever be able too…after all you two are a wonderful pair, so into each other, and who's to say the next ying yang will even know each other?" Voldemort then turned to Harry. "I will be through with you as soon as she is here, and no it's not your beloved Hermione, but another girl I am dying for you too meet." Voldemort got up to leave. "Oh and the rest of you…I will let you know your fate, as soon as the Red head is here." Voldemort slammed the door shut and they listened as his footsteps desceneded from where the astronomy tower.

"Oh I-I-I know h-h-who he is talking about." Bradie was frozen with fear. Her rosy cheeks where white and her laughter filled eyes full of fear.

"Bradie…that is your name right?...what's wrong?" Krys asked.

"Amy, he's talking about Amy."

* * *

I always said Snape needed to blow up

PPL please Reveiw! i know u are reading it! Reveiw PLEAZ...i will be ampt to write more


End file.
